


Bring me a Miracle

by kasaru_chan



Series: Daiken Week 2020 [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Brief mention of abuse as Kaiser Ken, Daiken Week 2020, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, no beta we die like men, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasaru_chan/pseuds/kasaru_chan
Summary: If you had told Wormmon 13 years ago that it was possible to be this happy. He probably wouldn't have believed it.For Daiken week 2020 Day 1: Miracles
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Series: Daiken Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778128
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37
Collections: Daiken Week 2020





	Bring me a Miracle

Miracle

\-----13 years ago----

“You cowardly insect!”

Wormmon hit the ground hard, a pain that was barely registered compared to the pain of his partner storming away. His dark cloak billowing behind him.

How did it get to this point? Ken wasn’t like this when they first met. He was kind, soft spoken and maybe a little shy. But over time the darkness found its way in, taking up in the holes that Osamu’s death left behind and corrupting what good was left until it turned him into someone almost unrecognizable.

This wasn’t who Ken was supposed to be, he knew that in his heart. But his priority as his partner was to help him and lately Wormmon wasn’t sure how to do that anymore.

Wormmon had no intention of leaving, no matter how many times his partner kicked him around or insulted him. But there were moments where his helplessness took hold of him. In those moments he wished that he could be stronger, that he could be what Ken needed him to be… whatever that was.

But no matter how he pleaded with his partner, Ken was slipping further and further away.

_Please if there is anyone out there that can save Ken-chan, hurry up and get here already._ Wormmon wished, with all that he could. _Be a miracle and pull him from this dark place. Before he goes somewhere that I can’t follow anymore._

\----- Present Day------

Minomon and Chibimon were in the midst of a racing game when the front door opened with a resounding “We’re home!”

Chibimon immediately dropped his controller and bounded over into Daisuke’s arms with an equally excited “You’re back!” as Daisuke spun him around.

Ken didn’t look as excited as Daisuke did, in fact he seemed to be unusually quiet as he slid off his dress shoes and unbuttoned his shirt sleeves with sharp efficient movements.

There was a moment of complete silence where Daisuke placed Chibimon back on the floor before clearing his throat. “Weeell...” Daisuke smiled sheepishly, shutting the door behind him and tugging at the tie around his neck with one finger. “I think that went rather well considering.”

Ken gave Daisuke a withering look before sighing, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. “I can’t believe you just… blurted it out to my parents like that.”

“I couldn’t help it!” Daisuke whined, toeing off his shoes. “You were taking too long to get to it.”

“It’s called tact Daisuke, not everyone is as… open about this as you are.”

“First off, your parents were fine,” Daisuke sighed through his nose, arms folded over his chest, “ecstatic, in fact. Secondly, if I waited for _you_ to tell them about our marriage you would put it off until five minutes before the ceremony.”

“Not true, I would have given them at _least_ 24 hour notice.” Minomon saw a little smile on Ken’s face showing that he wasn’t actually mad anymore. They were always quick to get over it whenever the other made them mad, it came with the territory of being best friends for over 10 years.

Now it’s been five years since they have been living together, two years since they decided to start dating and now, their relationship was about to change in a new and exciting way.

“Well either way, it’s done and we have their support.” Daisuke chuckled, wrapping an arm around the back of Ken’s neck to pull him into that thing humans did to show they loved each other. Chibimon called it a kiss.

Minomon liked it for how it made Ken all still and quiet when his thoughts were spiraling down a sad path. How Daisuke could just turn Ken from someone scared and worried to relaxed and happy with just the touch of his mouth. He also liked how the kisses made Ken giggle and how Daisuke looked at him laughing with such awe. As If Ken was a precious gift he couldn’t believe he had.

Minomon never would have dared to hope for such a miracle before, but he was happy to witness it and to be a part of it. He was even more excited for this... ‘wedding’ thing that humans did.

“I should start planning.” Ken whispered under his breath, sliding his hands away from Daisuke’s face and down the front of his chest. Their foreheads were still pressed together as if they couldn’t bear to be apart yet.

“Well, not quite yet” Daisuke smiled nervously, gently pulling away from Ken. “I still need one more approval from someone and he might say no.”

“One more?” Ken’s brows crumpled in confusion. “But we already spoke with both of our families, your sister, our friends… even _Taichi._ Who else is left?”

Daisuke smiled and, with his hands shoved into the pockets of his dress slacks, made his way over to the couch where Minomon was sitting.

“Minomon” Daisuke asked, kneeling down so they were eye level. “Can I ask you something?”

Minomon blinked before looking to Ken for some explanation of what to do but Ken had his hands over his mouth, looking to be on the verge of tears.

“Now this past week I asked Ken for his hand in marriage… which you know, you were there, but I would be remiss if I didn’t officially ask you, as Ken’s most important family and partner, if you would allow me the honor of marrying him.” Daisuke’s eyes darted up above Minomon before returning his full attention to the digimon.

“When you asked us what Marriage was, I told you that it was like Jogress but official. That’s technically right but it’s not the full story. Marriage isn’t just the sharing of souls, it’s the giving of lives. It’s me promising that I will never leave Ken’s side and Ken promising me that he will never leave mine. It’s facing challenges and hard times together as a unit and promising to love each other no matter what.” Daisuke then took a deep breath. “With that in mind, Minomon do you trust me to do just that? Do you see me as someone that can make Ken happy for the rest of our lives, until death do we part?”

Minomon tilted his head in confusion, that still sounded like Jogress to him but Daisuke was looking at him very seriously. This was something that Minomon knew he needed to be honest about.

“When- When Ken-chan was taken over by the Dark Spore, and he was the Digimon Kaiser… I begged every day for you to appear. Not to save the Digital World but to save Ken from the darkness.” Minomon then felt his eyes start to tear up. “I brought you to the Golden Digimental of Miracles didn’t I? So how could you think I would ever say no?”

Daisuke’s eyes turned watery and he gingerly picked Minomon up to cradle him close into a warm hug. “Yeah sorry, I guess I just wanted to be sure.” Daisuke laughed wetly, pressing a gentle kiss to Minomon’s forehead. “And don’t think so little of yourself, you were the one who pulled Ken from the darkness… I just made sure it never came back.”

A gentle arm reached out to wrap around Daisuke and Minomon both. Tears streamed down Ken’s face as he held Chibimon close in his free arm. The blue Digimon snuggled his way deeper into the embrace between the two humans and gripped onto Minomon with his tiny arms.

“I guess…” Ken sniffed, wiping his face into Daisuke’s shirt. “I should ask Chibimon too?”

“What’s the point? I’m not gonna say no either.” Chibimon said with a frown. “Even if I did, Daisuke never listens to me anyway.”

Chibimon’s comment made Ken chuckle even as he was still crying. But Minomon knew these were happy tears, tears that signaled a bright and happy future.

“You are such a sap Daisuke.”

“But you love me.” Daisuke grinned, pressing a kiss to Ken’s cheek.

“I do.” Ken said with a knowing smile, turning his head to catch a chaste kiss to Daisuke’s lips. “I love you so much, my wonderful Miracle.”


End file.
